Choose Your Path: Dissidia Duodecim
by IamMe2525
Summary: Choose your path in this journey. Jump to different chapters, depending on choices you wish to have, or questions you answer. You - the reader - are the OC here. If this kicks off and works, more like this will follow. Rated for language in future chapters (mainly Prishe). Many possible pairings in future chapters; it all depends.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Hello, everyone! It is time to **choose your path in Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy 012. Disclaimer: I don't own the game. If I did, I'd make a few things...different. And I wouldn't be writing about any of this.** This will be written assuming you know the characters/story of DDFF. Then again, if you didn't, why would you look for fanfics based on it? Furthermore, this will be written assuming you - the reader, the OC, the insert - are a male.

Whether you are straight, bi, or gay; whether you are a cold-blooded killer, a pacifist who only fights when you need to, or anywhere in between; or even whether you're on Chaos' or Cosmos' side, will be completely up to you. Because _you_ are the POV, this will be written in a rare form of writing: second-person POV.

Here's all that's pre-set: your name is Teyso. You're usually a man of few words, though somtimes you end up giving a longer speech. Your weapon of choice is your fists, although you're also descent with or spear. You're in the 12th cycle.

Here is the current roster for each side:

Cosmos: Tifa, Kain, Laguna, Yuna, Jecht, Vaan, Lightning, Bartz, Warrior of Light, Zidane, Prishe, Shantatto, Squall, Firion, Cecil

Chaos: Garland, Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Ultimecia, Tidus, Terra, Kefka, Kuja, Sephiroth, Cloud, Golbez, Exdeath

Just remember that there will be some traitors...on both sides.

_**The divine conflict between harmony and discord rages on, the fate of the world its promised prize. Fighting to secure it are brave souls, summoned for that solitary purpose.**_

_**Champions, cut from a cloth different from those which form the fabric of our world.**_

_**These warriors from afar are helpless but to do as bid, waging battle after endless battle for the gods who called them here, granted neither respite nor reprieve.**_

_**Relying on what fragments of their shattered memories remain, they fight to end the conflict, and for a chance to return home, to the worlds they once knew.**_

**_What they cannot know is that they fight in vain. This war is one without end, and it is their fate to serve forever, until, at last, their ebbing strength gives way..._ **

_**When all the warriors are summoned from many different worlds to do battle, Shinryu summons you, and asks very short, choice questions:**_

**Shinryu:** Harmony or Discord? Strength or care? Light or dark? I look into your heart, and I find much confusion in you. Answer this: Cosmos or Chaos?

You look at the large golden dragon, unsure of what he means. However, somewhere in your heart, you find your answer.

_If you wish to join as a soldier of Cosmos, jump to Chapter 2._

_If you wish to join as a soldier of Chaos, jump to Chapter 3._

* * *

How was that for a start? I already have Chapter 2 in progress, and should be up soon. Chapter 3's production will immediately follow.


	2. Chapter 2 - If you choose Cosmos

Here's chapter 2. The decision was simple: do you join Chaos or Cosmos? This chapter is if you joined Cosmos. {A/N: because this is Choose Your Path, because this is based on Dissidia, and assuming you know everyone, and because I'd like to try this, I'll have this in mainly video-game-description format. I hope the fic itself will explain this better than I can.}

* * *

The small group stood upon the area known as The Rift. Vaan decides to strike up a conversation with Tifa.

**Vaan:** Hey, uh, Tifa. You figure they all made it back to Cosmos by now?

**Tifa: **Hmm...I guess they could have. You must be tired, huh?

Vaan put his hands behind his head and shifted his weight.

**Vaan:** Of course I am. Laguna led us down the scenic road. I don't know what you were thinking.

Laguna walks up to Vaan and Tifa and hangs his head slightly.

**Laguna:** Yeah, I, uh, could've sworn this was the quick route. Guess not...

**Vaan:** Yeah, guess not.

With that, Vaan looks away from the gunner, to the smaller form of the summoner.

**Yuna:** Well, it can't really be that much farther from here, can it? I think I've seen this place before...

**Laguna:** Right? See there! Yuna knows what's up!

With that remark, you chuckle. Having lost your memory when you entered this world, you could've sworn you heard that phrase before, although you cannot be certain.

**Laguna:** We went a little out of our way, but we're still on track. No need to complain.

**You:** You sure about that, big guy?

Vaan rolls his eyes and lets his hands fall.

**Vaan:** At least someone speaks his mind... Yuna, you gotta let this guy know what you think. It's for his own good.

While the four continue discussing, you shrug and walk over to the final two in your group. You see Lightning, eyes closed, arms crossed, seeming confused about something or other. You decide to walk over to her and try to talk, maybe find something out about where she - and you - came from. However, it seems Kain beat you to it.

**Kain:** Lightning, you need to stop sulking.

Lightning's eyes open, and she glares at Kain.

**Lightning:** Who's sulking.

The strange dragoon smirks and stops leaning on the corner post.

**Kain:** Had Laguna not taken charge, we might well have never made it this far.

Kain starts walking towards you and Lightning.

**Kain:** Perhaps his words were mostly false, but even so, they moved us, and that's why we're here.

**Lightning:** I know that. Thanks for the refresher... Cosmos called us again. Why do you suppose that is?

The dragoon crossed his arms and thought.

**Kain:** Who knows?

By now you decide to start talking, though you aren't sure if anyone can hear you; you're rarely noticed

**You:** Does it really matter? We were told this cycle was endless, and we're here to try and finish it.

**Lightning:** What's your point?

**You:** Our memories were wiped, yet we all know each other. For all we know, we were here since all this crap began.

Lightning looks out, into the seemingly endless, yet scarred, sky.

**Lightning:** I want...I intend to win this fight. I win, and I get my memories back. I get to go home.

**You:** That's what we all keep telling ourselves, yet there's only one way to find out, right?

**Kain:** He has a point...

**Lightning:** You know, sometimes I wonder if winning...really means we'll go back home at all. I just...I can't help but wonder.

By now Laguna entered your conversation, and you have to wonder just how much he heard.

**Laguna:** What's this? Is it possible out Lightning is as human as the rest of us?

Lightning gasped. Your jaw drops. Laguna pretends not to notice.

**Laguna:** Look, we've all got our share of worries, but we're trying to do what we can. You gonna lead us now? Or you leavin' that up to me?

**Lightning:** Anything but that.

I chuckled.

**You:** New leader?

The man with the machine gun laughed.

**Laguna:** Maybe, but don't sweat it. So long as we stay alive, things are bound to work out, right?

You and Kain nod. Lightning stays silent

**Kain:** I'd trust our once wayward guide. He speaks from experience.

Laguna looks over at Kain, unsure whether or not his words were a compliment.

**Laguna:** ...Thanks?

**Kain:** Relax. Our battle will not be ended so easily.

**You:** No...You're right. We can't win this if we're dead, right?

Laguna gives a chuckle. You look over and see the others have finished their discussions too. With that, the group moves to find Cosmos.

For some reason, you have a nasty feeling in your stomache. Not the urge to vomit, but rather the feeling that something...bad is going to happen soon. But for now, you just follow the group.

_Jump to Chapter 4._


	3. Chapter 3 - If you choose Chaos

The question leading you to this chapter: do you choose Cosmos or Chaos? This is if you chose Chaos. {A/N: while writing this, I ran into a slight roadblock: they don't give too much insight on their side of the 12th cycle, so I apologize in advance if anything gets messed up.}

* * *

Cloud Strife walked along the M.S. Prime Vista. You stood upon the laughable excuse for a castle wall and was about to greet the swordsman, but stopped when you heard a voice behind him.

**Kuja: **Hello? Back so soon from your travels, Cloud?

There was a near mocking tone in his voice.

**Kuja:** Did you go battle your nemesis, and claim glorious victory?

Cloud looked down, and his tone sounded a little off. Depressed almost, even for him.

**Cloud:** No. Not yet.

Kuja smirked softly.

**Kuja:** Hmm. Still tip-toeing around the idea of committing yourself to the fight? All of a sudden, you find yourself dragged to this sorry place. And all of a sudden, a familiar face appears before you. Not a friend. no, an enemy whom you have no choice but to fight.

Cloud looked bothered, as if there was both truth and reason behind Kuja's words. Kuja pretended not to notice, and continued.

**Kuja:** A miguided prank of fickle gods. The person doesn't matter, only the connection. Even if that person is _not_ the enemy you once hated.

By now you wanted to tell him to shut up; that you haven't seen Kuja fighting, either. However, you decide against it. It seems that Kuja knows something, but you doubt he'll spill the beans that easily, especially if you're around. You look to the side, and see Kefka approaching. It looks like he's about to cause trouble between Cloud and Kuja, and that's not what you want. Instead, you put a finger to your lips and hopes he gets the message.

Fortunately, he stays silent, allowing their conversation to continue.

**Cloud:** Even if that person was never an enemy to begin with. Right?

Kuja nodded.

**Kuja:** But if you do nothing, your "enemy" falls prey to one of the others. Can you live with that?

Now you can't tell who's side Kuja is trying to be on. Earlier, it seemed that Kuja was advising Cloud to turn traitor against Chaos. Yet now, it sounds like he wants the swordsman to start fighting. _But for whom..?_

**Cloud:** And what about you, Kuja? You're decided? You're not going to fight anyone?

Now _this_ is what you've been waiting to hear...hoping he gives a straight answer, of course. You glance over and see Kefka almost bouncing with eagerness, and you're certain he wants to laugh. However, you decide to give him another moment before you take any action.

**Kuja:** Why fight when the outcome is so obvious? We warriors are simply singing the same tune over and over. Even without my voice, the hymn praising Chaos will not skip the smallest note.

_Does he mean he's going to turn traitor, or simply stay out of the fight?_

**Cloud:** But, still...

You can tell Kefka can't hold his laughter back any more. Rather than let him interrupt, you plant a hand over his mouth, barely even allowing him to breathe.

**Kefka:** Mmph!

You whisper so that only the clown next to you hears. You shake your head with your words.

**You:** Not yet.

**Cloud:** Isn't there one here you once called an enemy?

Kuja started walking away a moment ago, but stopped when Cloud asked his question.

**Kuja:** Him? Oh, it no longer matters what happens to that one. All the encounters and memories in this world - none of it counts for a thing. If I'm to treasure any memories at all, I shall content myself with those I brought with me.

He shakes his head before continuing.

**Kuja:** Well, Cloud, I believe it's time I was going. Who knows when some eager hero will appear and start clamoring for a duel?

If you didn't hear the 'eager' part, you would've thought he meant you. After all, you were told that by fighting, you can regain your lost memories. You then reminded yourself that you and Kefka haven't been seen yet.

**Kuja:** Perhaps you should be on your way as well. If someone sets their sights on you, then quiet time is over.

**Cloud:** Yeah, you're probably right. And Kuja?

Kuja looks back at the swordsman, as if to ask 'Now what?' but stays silent.

**Cloud:** Those memories you have, I hope you manage to keep them.

Kuja laughs lightly.

**Kuja:** We are far from being friends, but I suppose it does no harm for me to wish the same for you.

Without sparing another word, Kuja flies off. Cloud waits for only a moment before leaving as well.

Only after he finally leaves, do you take your hand off the clown's mouth. He instantly starts laughing.

**Kefka:** The brooder and the narcissist having a heart-to-heart? Oh this is rich - so rich it gives me gas! Gives me gas, I say! And I give it back.

At those words, your eyes widen lightly, though you manage your normal tone.

**You:** Give out gas near me, and I'll make sure you can never do so again.

Kefka shrugs.

**Kefka:** This. Won't. Do. These pitiful little poppets.

He jumps down to where Cloud and Kuja stood moments ago.

**Kefka:** Letting their precious past prevent them from properly participating.

**You:** I'm not so sure it's that.

**Kefka:** What do you mean?

You believe there's something more going on, and decide you and Kefka should split up. But who should follow who?

_If you follow Cloud and have Kefka follow Kuja, jump to chapter 5._

_If you follow Kuja and have Kefka follow Cloud, jump to chapter 6._

* * *

That chapter was a bit longer than I expected. I simply took the report that Cloud and Kuja had that chat in, and created this out of it. I don't have much to comment here, but I will give a response to any reviews I get. (if there are too many to fit here, I'll respond as a PM)

Potius Mori: I'm glad you approve of this :D and I don't intend to favor one side or another. This was actually inspired by two 'choose your path' short story books I've read (one Spider-Man, one WWE, to be precise). Some ending will be good for Teyso, some will suck (i.e victory or death. I'm not sure if it'll go that far into an extreme, but that's just an example.)


	4. Chapter 4 - chapter 2 (cont)

As those of you who have skipped the Chaos chapter may not know, I am adding a response to each review at the end of the chapter, for each new review since the last update. Anyway, this is continued from Chapter 2 (no choice).

* * *

You followed the group back to Sanctuary. It did not escape you that there were strange blue copies of everyone in this war (aside of the Gods, of course) that attacked the warriors of Cosmos. You had to fight many copies of everyone around. "Manikins" you heard someone refer to them.

After travelling all day, everyone decides to set up camp. Well, mostly everyone. Lightning wanted to continue travelling, despite the fact that she could easily get herself killed at night with all the manikins around. After a few minutes of arguing back and forth between Lightning (who wanted to continue) and Laguna (who wanted to stop for the night), you decide to cut in and hopefully end the arguement.

**You:** Lightning, listen to yourself, will you?

Lightning and Laguna stop arguing, all eyes finding you. You've been silent this whole journey, only speaking when spoken to, and even when you answered, you only spoke as little as possible.

**You:** Listen, we all want to get back to Cosmos as soon as possible, but this is ridiculous. We don't all have your stamina. Some of us need to rest, and we _must_ stick together, else we get killed.

**Lightning:** If you can't keep up, that's not my problem.

The former soldier turned away and started walking again. You run up to her and grab her wrist, finally beginning to lose your patience with the girl.

**You:** Light, just _what_ is your problem?

Without warning, Lightning takes her free hand to grab her gunblade and points it at your throat. Your eyes open wide with both shock and fear, but you have no other physical reaction.

**Lightning:** You want to know what _my _problem is? We're being hunted by carbon copies of us. Sleeping will make us easy prey. You want to get them all killed by giving them a beacon to find you? Go right ahead.

**Vaan:** What beacon?

**Lightning:** The campfire, idiot.

**Vaan:** Oh...

**You:** We aren't all going to sleep. Some of us will need to keep guard, of course. I was about to suggest that, until you started to walk off like this.

You wouldn't admit it, but the gunblade at your throat did intimidate you, and you knew that Lightning could kill without remorse when she needed to. You just hoped she didn't feel the need to do so now.

Lightning removed the weapon from your throat, and your grip on her wrist relaxed slightly. She then overpowered you, wrenching your arm to the side at a painful angle. You gasp in shock more than pain as she frees her arm from your grip and starts to leave. She turns back, shakes her head, then leaves.

Yuna walks up to you and starts to heal your wrist. You nod your thanks, then look back to where Lightning went.

**Yuna:** This isn't good. We should find her before anything happens.

**Laguna:** Uh, yeah, bad idea.

You and Yuna both glare at him before he continues.

**Laguna:** Look, as much as I agree, she already made her decision, and she's probably long gone now. If we split up now, we're toast, like you said.

**Vaan:** That's why we have to go find her!

**Tifa:** You're right, but we also need to guard the camp. If we're going to look for her, I say three of us go look for her, while three of us stay here. I think we'll be safest that way.

Everyone agrees. It's decided that you, Yuna and Laguna stay and guard camp, while Kain, Tifa and Vaan go look for Lightning. When the three leave, you decide to lean against a tree trunk and rest, though you don't let yourself sleep. Eyes closed, you listen while Yuna and Laguna have a boring conversation. You lost interest after only a moment, and decide to focus on more important things, like whether the other three will come back, whether Lightning will be with them or not.

Time just seemed to drag by. A half hour. An hour. You think it'll be an boring, uneventful night until Yuna approaches you, Laguna standing guard, machine gun at the ready.

**Yuna:** Hey, Teyso, what made you speak up like that earlier?

You shrug.

**You:** Does it matter? It didn't work anyway.

**Yuna:** I don't know. I mean, you barely spoke at all today, until Lightning was about to leave.

**You:** Dunno.

At that moment, you hear some rustling in the woods. You stand up quickly, fists at the ready. You scan the edge of the sea of trees, trying to determine if it was friend or foe, though you hope it's your friends. You see a small, furry animal on the ground.

**Yuna:** Just a squirrel...

Yuna walked up to the squirrel, setting her staff down as she did so. You reach out.

**You:** Yuna, no!

Too late. You see a dim blue chain wrap around her body and pull her into the forest. In a heartbeat, Laguna is there, firing off his machine gun into the forest until he ran out of ammo. You see the manikins surround your camp. You and Laguna are outnumbered at least 40 to 1 right now, and Vaan, Tifa and Kain still haven't returned yet. Thinking fast, you reach a conclusion.

**You:** Laguna, we'll have to abandon camp for now. One of us go after Yuna, while one of us look for the rest of our friends.

Laguna was about to respond, when he got interrupted by a manikin of Kain trying to spear his chest. Laguna avoids the attack and shoots it with his shotgun.

**Laguna:** Yeah, I think you're right.

You regained a small memory as you knock out several more manikins. That memory makes you hesitate in splitting up for a second.

You remember reading stories as a child, and there's one thing almost all of them had in common: whenever there's a single-person rescue, feelings start to develop. You know you still have to split up, but you begin to worry about that. You hear Vaan's voice in the distant forest, and it sounds like a pained scream. Thinking fast again, you reach your decision.

_If you go search for Yuna, go to chapter 7._

_If you go rescue Vaan and the rest of your party, go to chapter 8._

* * *

Well there's that chapter. Onto the review responses:

Junili: I've always wanted someone to produce a real choose your path novel, based on a video game (i.e Final Fantasy). Since I could find no such thing in bookshops, I did the next best thing: this fic.

Captain Walrus: I'm not sure how things like this are "supposed" to be done, but when I have an OC, I usually start with main-story plot, then things get changed from there. For example, depending on the choices made, this may end up following the 12th cycle to the end ((I would add "spoiler alert" but I would hope you've already played DDFF before looking for a fanfic on it) what I believe to be the bad-ass death of the group)

Potius Mori: I will do my best, but I'm new at things like this, so I may end up screwing something up, and making some favorite over another (whether it be the story itself or and ending) if that's the case, I apologize in advance. Personally, my favorite thing about the choose your paths is that there are consequences for all choices, some of which make you a hero, some of which kill you. It makes you think about it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Following Cloud

You and Kefka are splitting up. Should you follow Kuja or Cloud? This chapter is if you choose to follow Cloud.

* * *

You are unsure of Kuja's intentions, but decide there will be a better chance of him telling someone who's name is _not_ Teyso. You casually walk down the stairs on the stage's side and look Kefka in the eye.

**You:** Kefka, stick to Kuja, will you?

**Kefka:** Why? He is such boring company.

**You:** I think Kuja may be betraying us. I'll follow Cloud and see what's going on. Do the same with Kuja.

The clown shrugs and leaves in the direction Kuja flew off to earlier. You do the same, following Cloud.

A few hours later, you finally found the swordsman, nearing an area known as Planet's Core. You greet him with a smile; whether that smile is forced, even you don't know.

**You:** Hey, Cloud!

The buster blader turns to face you, an unreadable look on his face.

**Cloud:** Oh, hey Teyso. Were you following me?

You decide it'd be best to stretch the truth; you want to discover Cloud's intentions, but you can never do so if he finds out following him was your idea.

**You:** Under orders, yes. Where are you heading?

Cloud stays silent. You decide to try and be a little nicer.

**You:** Cloud, I'm a little worried about you.

**Cloud:** Why?

**You:** Kefka overheard your chat with Kuja. He thinks you're about to turn traitor. Is that true?

Cloud shakes his head. Of course, you overheard the conversation too, but you left that part out.

**You:** Cloud, I want to help you. Why won't you let me?

Cloud turns to leave.

**Cloud:** Not interested in help.

You look at him, as if to say "well excuse me for being nice". The swordsman enters the Planet's Core. You follow him quietly, about ten feet behind him. Cloud is staring at the scene before him: Sephiroth is fighting - more like toying with - a girl who's name you are unsure of. Sephiroth's enormous blade points directly at the girl's face, and his next words confirm your suspicion: that she's from the same world as both the swordsmen.

**Sephiroth:** Thanks to you, I seem to have regained much of what I'd forgotten. And yet, there must be more. What would happen if I cut you down? Would your fall serve to unlock even deeper memories? It's worth a try, don't you think?

The girl gasps. Now Cloud runs behind the other swordsman. This is what you were waiting to see. You hide on one of the floating rocks, high enough so you aren't seen, yet low enough so you can hear their conversation.

**Cloud:** Sephiroth! Stop!

**Sephiroth:** Hmph, a little late to the party, aren't you, Cloud?

Sephiroth takes a small step towards the girl, and his blade touches her throat, but doesn't pierce. Yet.

**Cloud:** No!

Cloud summons his buster sword and gets into battle stance, staring at Sephiroth. You were right: he _is_ turning traitor!

Sephiroth doesn't even flinch when he hears the metal of Cloud's blade pointing at him.

**Sephiroth:** Raising a blade against me? Very well, you leave me little choice.

Sephiroth withdraws his blade from the girl's throat, and gets into his battle stance, facing Cloud. They begin fighting.

**Sephiroth:** Saving enemies from your friends? What could you possibly be thinking?

**Cloud:** You're no friend of mine!

Your eyes widen at the remark. As Cloud and Sephiroth's blades meet, you can tell they're equally matched. You can also see that the girl is too stunned to fight right now, but is starting to recover, even as you battle yourself on the inside. You want to help, but you aren't sure _who_ to help. Help Sephiroth, and prove yourself a liar to Cloud? Or help Cloud and the girl, and turn traitor yourself?

As the blades meet again, and as the girl gets up and into battle stance, you reach your decision.

_If you help Cloud and the girl, jump to chapter 9._

_If you help Sephiroth, jump to Chapter_ 10.

* * *

Wow, writing that was a bit smoother than I thought it would be. :) Although this chapter was a little shorter than I had hoped. Oh well, Chapter 9/10 should be a bit longer; it's a fight scene for Pete's sake! Anyway, the review responses:

Guest: I'm glad you like it, and I'm working as fast as I can without making my fics crap. However, I'm usually busy all the time, so updates are slow. Sorry!

DarkGolbez: First off, nice name. Second, I'm glad you share my opinion. I think the only way it could be better is if Square Enix a choose your path novel. (Did they? Not to my knowledge, but news travels slow where I live)


	6. Chapter 6 - Following Kuja

I apologize for the delay. Let's continue with the journey, shall we? You and Kefka split up. This is if you follow Kuja, having Kefka follow Cloud.

* * *

There is no way to know of Kuja's true intentions, unless you discover them yourself. You have a feeling that Kefka would screw it up. You casually walk down the stage's side and look Kefka in the eye.

**You:** There's something going on behind the scenes here. Follow Cloud, will you?

**Kefka:** And what about you? You'll be following Kujie-Coo?

You turned and started to walk away, but you try really hard _not_ to trip in surprise from his...pet name for Kuja. You can't keep a straight face, but don't allow yourself more than a chuckle.

**You:** That's right. But...Kujie-Coo, really?

The clown shrugs and leaves. You can only shake your head before you leave the area as well, and you find a small but somewhat disturbing thought stuck in your head: _Is that clown gay? And...for Kuja?_

You could see that...maybe. It's a stretch, even to your imagination, which can be quite the handful.

You shake your head again, and decide to clear it before you look for Kuja. You decide to go to a place with lots of empty space, one where you can stand on a floating, glass-like chuck of crystal in the air, where you can get some fresh air and refocus your thoughts.

After about an hour of walking, you enter the Crystal World. Hearing voices, you hide behind a pillar. You think one of the voices sounds familiar. Sure enough, you peak your head out and see Kuja talking with a short blonde boy whose name you don't know. On instinct, you assume the boy is a Cosmos warrior, and the thought of Kuja turning traitor crosses your mind.

You dispel the thought almost immediately. You prefer facts to guesswork. You blink once and focus on their conversation.

**Kuja:** Seems we're bound to each other yet. Unfortunately...

**Boy:** Hey, have you gone to see Cosmos yet?

**Kuja:** I've visited her...as I awoke sooner than you.

You gasp lightly, then cover your mouth, hoping they didn't hear. You can't jump to conclusions just yet. From what you heard, Kuja is skilled at deception. For all you know, he could be trying to trick the boy into trusting him. At least, you hope so.

**Boy:** I see... Guess we just need to do our thing, then. But I gotta tell ya, I never thought I'd get dragged into a battle of the gods.

_Didn't we all think that?_ You ask mentally, giving an inaudible chuckle.

**Boy:** We're in a different world and the others are in the same boat as us. There's even an idiot who pulled on my tail once since he's never seen one!

At that, your jaw drops. You give a closer look and see that indeed, the boy has a tail. It's not pinned on, and it's waving around, like a monkey's. You feel yourself blush lightly, realizing that, in looking for a tail, that meant you also looked at the boy's rear. You mentally curse yourself, and almost miss the rest of their conversation.

**Boy:** Let's end this quickly and head on home. So, we gotta face Chaos, was it? We just gotta beat his cronies, right?

**Kuja:** We don't have time to deal with them. Our enemy is the god of discord, Chaos himself.

The fact that he referred to Chaos as their enemy starts to make you believe your initial thoughts: Kuja must be turning traitor. But you also heard him seem to direct the boy's attention away from your team, the other warriors of Chaos.

**Boy:** Chaos? You mean Chaos the god, right? But he's got plenty of warriors?

**Kuja:** It's pointless to face them head-on. Chaos can quickly heal their wounds.

**Boy:** You mean it's pointless to fight?

**Kuja:** Correct. That's why we must defeat Chaos himself. His warriors will disappear if he falls.

You give another mental laugh. Chaos, the god of discord, falling? He told you that he is undefeated in all eleven cycles before this one. Then you realized: Kuja just told the boy how to win once and for all!

**Boy:** Disappear? But that would mean...

**Kuja:** Yes, you are the same. It's over if Cosmos were to fall.

_Wait..._ You noticed his word choice. _"You"_ are the same, not _"we"_.

**Boy:** What the... Then we gotta get a move on!

**Kuja:** Yes, we need to start our preparations. I'll look for a path leading to Chaos...

**Boy:** Wait a second, Kuja. Isn't it dangerous to go alone?

Now you can't stand your inaction. While you don't like to talk much, you must know for sure what's going on. You step out of your hiding spot and start clapping.

Kuja and the boy notice you immediately.

**Kuja:** How long were you listening?

You shrug.

**Boy:** Hey, isn't that a warrior of Chaos?

**Kuja:** Zidane, you might want to run. I'll handle this.

He gets into his battle stance. You hold up a hand, and decide to put up a charade - as you hope Kuja is doing, as well - regardless of how much it wounds your fighting spirit.

**You:** Relax. I don't feel like fighting today.

You tilt your head, and take the chance to study the boy - Zidane, as Kuja called him. A short boy, with blonde hair and that silly tail. As soon as you stepped out, you took note of how the boy summoned two short swords, each held backhand. Yet, at your words, both Kuja and Zidane relaxed slightly, but still wary.

You are truly impressed at Kuja's charade. He even looked like he was ready to fight you. It was the look in his eye that told you it truly was a charade. You couldn't exactly place your finger on it, but you _knew_ you saw that look before. You have a feeling Kuja didn't want to fight you, or even fight at all. _So why is he giving Zidane instructions on how to beat Chaos?_

**You:** Zidane, was it? You're right, I am a warrior of Chaos. But right now, I'm not in a fighting mood, like I said. Rather, I come bearing a warning for Kuja.

**Zidane:** A warning? Wait...

He looks at Kuja.

**Zidane:** Does that mean you're one of them too?

You look at Zidane again.

**You:** It doesn't matter what side you start on. At least I don't think so. What matters is how you finish. Yes, Kuja started this war as a warrior of Chaos, but it seems he's gone...soft, for lack of a better term. Anyway, my warning is this: be careful which side you take. As you know, treason is dealt with...quite harshly.

With that, you turn and walk away. You turn and hide behind the wall again, so you can hear how Kuja and Zidane react.

**Zidane:** Kuja...

**Kuja:** Relax. He doesn't frighten me. As I was saying, it may be dangerous to go alone, but I don't like working in a group; others would just get in my way.

A slight moment of silence.

**Kuja:** You should gather comrades you can trust. I'll contact you once I find a safe route. Bid them my regards.

With that, you practically hear Kuja fly off, and hear soft footsteps as Zidane leaves as well. Just as they leave, you chuckle and turn around.

And find yourself staring into the eyes of the Emperor.

**Emperor:** Well now, are you and Kuja enjoying yourselves?

You tilt your head and try to ignore the growing panic you feel. The Emperor is quite the talker, but when it comes to action, there are few who are more decisive. If he suspects you - or Kuja - betraying Chaos...well, good luck.

Wait...why do you find yourself starting to care for Kuja. Sure, he's kind of attractive, but..._Stop it!_

**You:** Don't know yet. I'm just following Kuja, to see what his motives are. Why are you here?

**Emperor:** Not that I owe you any explanation, but Kefka informed me that we may have a traitor or two. I see now what he meant. Kuja, giving the enemy the key to our defeat. Teyso, not lifting a finger to weed out the traitor.

You chuckle. Just as you feared: leave it to Kefka to get in the way of even his comrade's schemes.

**You:** If you ask me, Kuja is quite the actor. He's given a hint on how to win, yes. But let me ask: does that make it any easier? As they said, they would be dealing with the god of discord himself. I don't see him falling in battle any time soon.

Being honest with yourself, you have no idea why you're actually _defending_ a possible traitor. The Emperor merely gestures for you to follow him. You gulp and do so, seeing no other way out. _Thanks a lot,_ _Kuja..._

_Jump to Chapter 11._

* * *

Again, I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I hope the length makes up for it. :) I'll start working on the next few chapters right away, and I hope there won't be much delay before the next update. Til next time!


	7. Chapter 7 - Rescue Yuna

Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 7, led here from chapter 4, the question being whether you search for Yuna, or search for Vaan, Lightning, Tifa and Kain. This chapter is if you go get Yuna.

* * *

**You:** Laguna, your guns will be a big asset to saving them.

You point to the direction where Vaan's voice came from, and tell him to go save the group.

**Laguna:** You sure about this?

**You:** This is a risk we must take. Prove to them that you're the leader you claim to be. A leader does not abandon his comrades.

The gunner nods and runs off, guns blazing, grenades exploding to clear him a path.

You reassert your focus to the Manikins in front of you. You see another Kain manikin, and decide its spear would be a helpful weapon. As you approach it, it looks up and Jumps high into the air. At the same time, a Manikin of a man in blue-silver armor rushes you with a sword larger than you. You side step the ground assault, then leap back quickly as the Kain manikin lands where you stood seconds ago.

You grab the Kain Manikin's spear and, with a whirl of acrobatics, disarm him, gaining a weapon in the process. You stab the Manikin where the heart should be with the spear, and it drops without a sound. You look up and see the other one who rushed you, and jump as it does so again. At the same time, a Manikin of a boy with a tail rushes you with a pair of short swords. You bring the spear up to block, but he still clips your arm.

You land with a grunt. You throw the spear with your good arm, and it impales two manikins. The spear disappears, as do the foes it impaled. You look down and see Yuna's staff, the real one that she put down when she saw the squirrel. You pick it up and hear several screams. You don't know why, but your instinct tells you the screams came from the _staff_.

Your reflex makes you drop the staff. You look around, and you see Yuna chained up to a tree. You pick up a dropped sword and cut the chains binding her, then tossed her the staff you dropped. You decided to hold off on the questions about the screams until later.

As a few more manikins fall, you see something you didn't expect to see: monsters materializing out of nowhere and attacking the manikins before vanishing in the same way. It almost appeared as though Yuna was controlling them.

So stunned were you by the display that you were caught by a Vaan manikin's sword in the left arm. You yelp in pain, then use your good arm to pull the sword out of the manikin's grip. You attack relentlessly until you drop, tired and hoping that the battle is nearly over. You feel as though you have to keep fighting, though. If you pass out, you die, it's that simple.

As you attacked another manikin, you're bombarded by a barrage of spells from behind. You cry out and turn around, then see a sword impale you in the chest, thankfully missing a vital spot.

Gasping for breath, you manage about three more good attacks before you just can't continue. Try as you might, all you can see is more manikins enclosing on your little camp site. You and Yuna are surrounded, there's no way out.

You think your eyes are playing tricks on you, but you see more explosions in the area. You see Laguna, Vaan and Tifa forcing there way through the tide of manikins toward you and Yuna. You see something else, and shout as you shove her out of the way.

And get impaled by another spear, this time in the heart.

You drop instantly, not quite dead yet, but very near. You look up at Yuna with glossy eyes.

**You:** Please...survive...Yuna.

You close your eyes, and let yourself pass on, barely hearing Yuna's cries for you to live.

END.

* * *

Honestly, I didn't intend for there to be an ending just yet, but I also felt that this was the way to go for this story. Sorry if this wasn't satisfactory!

Review responses:

Flame Sergeant Reissem: Thank you for giving this a try, despite not liking 2nd person. Being a "choose your path" I would imagine that this will have many different changes from the original DDFF storyline.

Stay tuned!


End file.
